Whispers In The Dark
by Toxik.Lullabi
Summary: Harry.x.Draco mpreg! don't like it, dont read it! should be good. please r&r. not a oneshot. Sorry for such a suckyy summary! x.x
1. Intro & Potion gone wrong

Draco's view.

He looked so beautiful. Lying there, asleep. I watched his chest slowly rise and fall with every peaceful breath he took. My eyes traveled downward to the small mound that was his stomach. It had been holding our child for five months so far. I grabbed my wand and levitated my trunk of belongings to the door, casting sad eyes back to my lover.

"I could never forget you. And I will come back for you...for you both.." I whispered.

But my words were unheard, for he was still fast asleep. I turned and left. Not knowing when I would see my darlings again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry's view.

"Potter!" Someone was calling my surname.

The voice sounded quite distant. In fact, I was beinging to wonder if I'd imagined it when-

"Potter, wake up! You cannot do this to me!"

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I found a very panicky Draco Malfoy looming over me.

"What..What happened?" My head felt very heavy, yet light all at once.

I was sure I would faint.I felt my body being lifted by a levitation spell. I leaned against the desk I was next to and looked around. It seemed that I was in the Potions class room, worried Gryffindors and, mostly, dissappointed Slytherins were all crownded around me. I looked at Draco and noticed that he had managed to regain his composure, yet was still watching me with wary eyes.

"Can't do what to you?" My question came out rather shaky and my knees trembled, so I lowered myself into a chair.

"Excuse me?-" Snape started.

"Not you. Malfoy." I nodded in the direction of said Slytherin. His face tightened into and..unreadable expression.

"Can't d-...Pass out...As a result of my porion. I could be expelled." He looked away, his voice breaking slightly as he finished.

"Potion?" I questioned.

"We were brewing sleeping draughts and something went wrong with yours and Draco's. When you drank it...you just sort of..dropped..and..." Ron's words simply trailed off.

"You weren't breathing. You didn't even have a pulse, Harry." Hermione spoke with a quivering voice. Her eyes showed that she had been crying. I blinked and nodded slowly. I didn't remember any of it. Not a single bit. Draco was watching me again.

"Mr. Malfoy, could you please escort Potter to the Hospital Wing? He needs to have his head examined. It hit the ground rather hard when he collapsed." Snape whispered to the Slytherin. It was then, that I noticed the dull ache in the back of my head. It was slowly creeping up towards my eyes. I closed them and tried to force the ache back, but it was no good. I felt a hand on my arm and looked up to find Draco pulling me gently from my seat to lead me to the Hospital Wing. He looked..odd. I couldn't quite place it..

Scared? Guilty? Worried? Angry? It looked like a mixture of all four. But why? He was Malfoy after all. Why would he even care? Why did he seem so panicked when he woke me? It was all very unnerving.

"What happened to the potion?" My voice seemed a bit stronger now, even though my head was pounding and I could hardly hold myself up.

"I...dont know. We put in all the ingredients as we were supposed to. Everything was sturred correctly. The timing was perfect.. Something just..went wrong. And..you just.." He stopped abruptly and drew in a shaky breath. I looked at him and saw that his face was contorted in a very readable expression. Fear. I stopped walking, causing him to stop and look at me, losing the look of fear almost immediately. I don't know what made me do it, but I reached up and placed my hand lightly on his cheek.

"I'm alright now. I've faced worse than a bloody sleeping draught. You know that. I'll be fine.." He just stared at me in confusion. I lowered my hand and looked ahead. We were at the doors to the Hospital Wing already. I felt myself being led into the room and noticed that Draco had regained his composure. He led me in, told the medi witch of what happened and left, without even looking at me. How...strange.

"Come now, Mr. Potter, let's get you changed and into a bed. Good good, now drink this." She handed me a small vial of purple liquid, once I was changed and lying on the bed. I drank it. It tasted like raspberries...And that was my last thought as I drifted off into a very comfortable sleep.


	2. A small recap & Help from a freind

Hello all! Just as I promised. Chappy 2!

Might be short. Im a bit rushed today. And im sickkk. So yeah.

Again.

I OWN NOTHING.

cept the story. xD

Enjoy!

----------------------

The first thing I thought of when I saw him fall to the floor was that he was dead.

He dropped and wasn't breathing. I dropped to his side with an obvious look of panic on my face. I shook him gently to see if he would wake, it was no good. I shook him harder then, and still he would not wake. I called his name. Twice. Nothing. Then..suddenly, his eyes slowly fluttered open. I knew I must have looked like a panick stricken fool, looming over him like that, so I moved to watch him like the others. Words finally left his mouth. A question of what had happened. Snape simply levitated him to his feet to see if he could stand on his own. I was watching him warily. He looked at me and caught my eyes. He asked another question. A question as to what i meant when I'd said that "He couldn't do this to me." I knew exactly what I had meant by it. I couldn't let him know though. What would he think? Great, powerful, Draco Malfoy got scared because of a bloody potion and thought that he had caused the death of The Boy Who Lived. Not only did it sound completely idiotic..As if a sleeping draught would kill Potter..But it also seemed as if he, Draco, cared about the other boy. That. Was unacceptable. So I lied. Told him he couldn't pass out due to my potion, for it would get me expelled. I made it seem as if I were only concerned about my wellbeing. I heard the question of "Potion?" leave his lips, but I wasn't paying attention. I distantly heard Weasley and Granger explaining. But I didn't know what they were saying. No. I was lost in my own thoughts. I was, for one, scared. I couldn't understand why I had become so worried about the boy. He was after all my worst enemy. Then, there was a feeling of guilt. I could have seriously hurt him. And then I acted like it didn't phase me. Then came the worry. What if I had caused serious damage? What if something had gone wrong? And we just didn't know it yet? And lastly, anger. I couldn't let myself be bothered by something like this. I couldn't let myself feel concerned about Potter. He was nothing to me. Never had been anything to me. I didn't see why that was changing now. No. It wasn't changing. Everything was the same. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Snape asking me to escort Potter to the Hospital Wing. I did so. With a numb look on my face. He asked me what had happened to the potion. I didn't know. I honestly did not know what to tell him. I could have killed him and I never even meant to. The thought scared me. It must have showed because the next thing I knew, he had his soft hand on my cheek, whispering words of encouragement. I was shocked. Confused. Luckily he turned and saw the doors to the Hospital Wing. I had to get away from him. I led him quickly in, told the medi-witch what happened, and left without a word. I had to tell someone. Anyone. No. Blaise. Blaise Zabini. My best, and most trusted freind. I had to tell him. I made my way quickly to the Slytherin common room and burst through the door.

"Blaise!?...Blaise where are you?" I called as I made my way to the door leading off to the dorms. I was about to open it, when it opened itself and the person I was looking for came out of it. I knew he'd be here. He always skipped classes on Mondays.

"What's the matter?" he questioned, seeing the look on my face. I turned and went to the couch, sitting on it.

"I almost killed Harry Potter today." I whispered.

"Drake, you almost kill him everytime he pisses you off. How's today any different?" He laughed, sitting next to me.

"No, you don't understand! We were brewing sleeping draughts..something went wrong with ours..he drank it, passed out, and almost died." I was staring at the wall by then and must have had a look on my face that could snap anyone out of a good mood, because I looked at Blaise and he was staring at me with a stony expression.

"Wow..Well..is he alright?" he asked. Why did he care? He knows I hate Potter! How could he even ask about the boy's condition!

"I don't know! And I don't care. And neither should you, Blaise!" I said, a little louder than I meant to. Blaise held his hands up in mock defense.

"Okay okay! Calm down. I was just asking. You're the one who came in all out of sorts whining and fussing about your precious Potter. No need to bite my head off." I glared at him and stood, walking towards the dorms.

"Drake..I was only joking! Where are you going?" he called after me.

"To bed. I don't feel very well." I said, opening the door.

"But, you've got three classes left, dont you? You're going to skip them?" he asked.

"Guess so, Blaise. Guess so." I closed the door behind me and made my way to my bed. I needed a good, long, mind clearing nap.

---------

There you have it! I hope you liked it. xD


	3. Meetings & Truces

THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWSSSSS. teehee.

yes.

i get excited over three reviews. mwahaha.

okayy. So.

To dollyrulesall: WHEE YAY. im glad you liked ittt and yessss its okieeee. dont feel baddd! Loll. and thank you! I shall have a fanatic day now! hehe.

To Tx-Dancegirl-9657: Thank youuu! I hope you like this next chappy!! .

To njferrel: Yesyes. that was kinda unclear..i meant to explain it..but then i thought it would be better if everyone just found out towards the end who the mystery guy was. As for the jumping from the whole..baby...leaving..lala..scene to being in class...It's different parts of time. It's going from sometime way on in the future when Draco is older..back to his school days where everything started with his lover. . That may give the mystery guy away..but that's okay!! loll.

AND NOWWW. chapter three!!

------------------------------------------------

Harry's view.

My head. My achy fucking head. Ugh. This. Is so not fun. Where am I anyways? Oh yeah..that's right. The Hospital Wing...

How did I get here? Someone led me here..I remember a short conversation...and grey eyes...Who has grey eyes?...

"Draco.." the word left my mouth in a soft whisper. I was immediately wide awake and sitting up, looking around, as if searching for him. The sudden rise I took, left my head spinning and I had to lay back down as to not faint. I looked over at the table, groping for my glasses. I found them, put them on, and glanced back at the table, where I found a note. It was folded very neatly and sitting right in the middle of the table. It had my name written on it in very elegant looking script. I picked it up and carefully unfolded it. It read,

Harry,

How are you? Hope you're feeling better today. I would have stayed longer last night to be sure of your wellness, but I was sure Madam Pomfrey would have shooed me away. I have taken the liberty of gathering the work you've missed in your abscence. You will find it on the table next to this note. Have a good day.

Wishing you well,

Draco Malfoy.

I re-read the note several times. And had the same reaction each time. Why on earth was he being so different? It's not that I minded him being civil..or even nice to me. It was just the fact that it was someone who had treated me like shit ever since day one at Hogwarts and now he was being freindly! It was probably just guilt, I decided. Guilt and fear that I would somehow have him in deep shit with the Ministry for injuring me. That wasn't the case though. I didn't at all feel that this accident was in any way his fault. I even felt a tad guilty myself for making him worry. Worry. That's what got me. Had he actually been worried about me? It was an unnerving thought. I glanced over at the table and saw the books and papers that I had apparently missed before. I looked up when I heard a door to my left open. Madom Pomfrey was making her way over to me with another vial and my school clothes.

"Here you are, Harry, Drink up! You'll feel fit enought to carry on the rest of the day after drinking this." She handed me the vial and my clothes and walked off. I lifted the vial to my nose and sniffed it.

"Eww.." Wrinkling my nose at the smell, I quickly drank it. It had no taste. Which was odd. It smelled of bad fish..

I grabbed my clothing and quickly changed. She had been right. I felt like skipping to the feast, dinner feast, which I was sure had to be going on by now, as it was dark outside the window. But i was no where near in the mood. I was too busy trying to figure out if I still had a mortal enemy or not. Gathering my books, I made my way out of the Hospital Wing and up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Whimblesnaps." I said and hurried inside. I sent my books to my dorm with a flick of my wand and sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace. At that exact moment a small peice of parchment appeared in front of my eyes with a small, "Pop!". It floated down into my lap. I picked it up and opened it. It read,

Meet me in the room of requirement as soon as you can.

Just think of someplace peaceful.

I will be there.

I blinked and gained a look of confusion. Who is this person? Why do they want to meet me in the room of requirement? Why do I have to think of something peaceful? And why do I have to deal with all of this while I am trying to figure out all the shit going on with Draco?! I sighed and crumpled the note up in my fist. I thought about it for a moment, then left the common room. It didn't take long to find my way to the entrance to the room of requirement. I was about to do as I had been instructed when I realized that I wasn't sure as to what I was going to think about..

"Someplace peaceful.." I recited from the note. But how could this person possibly know what I would think of? Could they read minds? Or did they somehow put a special spell on the room of requirement? I shook my head and tried to think.

"Peaceful..peaceful.." I mumbled..my mind drifted off to another place. It began forming shapes and colors, until I found myself looking out at a scene of a small green area, with many trees. It was a very, very, small green clearing in the middle of a forest with a small, beautiful stream running through it. It was amazing. Breathtaking. I only realized that my eyes were closed when they snapped open to the sound of stones moving about. I looked to find the door to the room of requirement standing before me. I took a deep breath and opened the door. What I found was even more amazing than what I had seen in my mind. The grass was ten times greener, and shining with dew. The stream was ten times clearer and the sounds it made were so soothing. The trees were ten times taller, and beatifully towered over the clearing, their branches and leaves creating a perfect ceiling. Everything was so wonderful. I felt I could stay there forever. I walked over to the stream and sat next to it, smiling. I felt so calm here..

"You came." I jumped and turned to see where the voice was coming from. What I saw was shocking yet expected all at once. Odd combination, mind you.

"Draco?" I whispered.

"How did you...know what I would think of?" I asked, standing. He smirked, walking closer to me.

"The room of requirement has a few tricks up its sleeve..so to speak.." He answered. I sent him a questioning look.

"If one is already in the room of requirement and another tries to enter..the room will show the occupant what the other is thinking of..it is..a warning of sorts." He explained, now standing in front of me. I looked up at him..as he was a few inches taller than me.

"Harry, I want to propose a truce. I'm not saying we should be freinds. Not right away or anything. But i think it's time we put this childish rivalry behind us. Do you accept?" He held his hand out for me to shake it. I was strongly reminded of that day in Madam Malkin's shop.. He studied the other boy's hand for a moment. Should i take it? Should I agree to this? After all the pain and suffering he's put me through..put my freinds through..Shall I discard all of it and agree to a truce? I bit my lower lip and made my decision.

I took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Alright. But if you go back to your old ways, there will be hell to pay." I assured him with a meaningful glint in my eyes. He nodded.

"I understand. Thank you, Harry." And with that, he left. That was all. I stared at the doorway as it closed behind him. What was he playing at? The sudden realization that this could have been a trap hit me all at once. It felt like someone had dumped a chunk of ice into my stomach. What if he set this whole thing up to get on my good side so he could have me turned over to the dark side? What if he's planning to get me killed? But something else pushed all of those thoughts away. His eyes. There had been a look of sincerity in his eyes. Something in that made me trust the blonde.

"This may get me killed in the end, but I have to trust him. I have to give him a chance." I knew i had to. I had been given so many. Everyone disereved something like that. Even Draco Malfoy.

---------

OMG I KNOW IT SUCKS. im sorrrryyyy. I can think of anything!! Im kinda stuckish..so i just threw this thing together..DONT HATE ME. . 

-hides-

It will get better, i promise!! x.x


End file.
